


A Lack Of Patience

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Nsfw joke, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Even as new parents Blue Zircon still has to put up with Yellow Zircon's inappropriate antics.





	A Lack Of Patience

Blue Zircon yawned tiredly as she dragged her feet down the hallway. She and Yellow Zircon never fully understood the act of sleeping at first, remaining unconscious for hours at a time sounded so strange. Though that was before they had a gemling, now sleeping seemed like the best thing in the galaxy.

"I'm coming... I'm coming." Blue Zircon said in between yawns as she entered the lilac coloured nursery.

In a white crib laid a little gemling who had just hatched from her egg barely a week ago. Flailing her chubby arms as she cried loudly for her late night feeding. Zircon let out a tired sigh and scooped her up, nuzzling the infant's head of yellow hair briefly before planting a gentle kiss on her soft blue skin.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Mommy is here, Patience." Blue Zircon spoke soothingly as she rocked Patience before giving a small smile. "Come on, let's get you fed."

With Patience in her arms, Blue Zircon exited the nursery, now really regretful that she and Yellow Zircon didn't invest in a rocking chair for the nursery. But maybe once morning came and they could talk about getting one. Late night feedings were so draining, even walking from her bedroom to the nursery then back felt like she ran a marathon. With another tired sigh she entered the bedroom and got in her bed.

A muffled groan came from the left side of the bed. Soon the blankets shifted and Blue Zircon's partner, Yellow Zircon, sat up.

"Feeding time already?" Yellow Zircon asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why else would I be out of bed at this hour?" Blue Zircon pointed out as she fumbled with the buttons of her nightshirt. Trying to unbutton it with one hand, while the other held a crying Patience. 

Once she finally unbuttoned her nightshirt she brought the infant up to her exposed breasts. It took a few tries, but Patience eventually latched on and began to suckle.

As she watched her and Yellow Zircon's daughter nurse, she couldn't help but think about the irony of the gemling's name. Sure it sounded pretty when she and her lover were debating names, but this gemling had hardly any patience. It was Patience's way or the highway.

Blue Zircon blinked, dragged out of her train of thought when she noticed that Yellow Zircon was staring at her unblinking. 

"You okay?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yellow Zircon said. "Just that I'm jealous of our own daughter."

Blue Zircon's face was consumed with a dark blue blush. She grabbed one of the many pillows on their bed and threw it at her mate.

"Not in front of Patience!" she hissed in a loud whisper, not wanting to disturb Patience as she nursed. 

"Oh hush, she's too young to understand." Yellow Zircon stated with a shit eating grin. 

Blue Zircon huffed and got up as soon as Patience was finished. "I can't believe you sometimes." she grumbled.

"But you love me anyway" Yellow Zircon teased.

"Fuck you..." Blue Zircon frowned in annoyance.

"Gladly." she snickered. "That's how we got Patience after all."


End file.
